Hey, miss Murder
by Belsan Empress
Summary: Dark!Molly. De día, Molly Hooper trabaja con los muertos. De noche… también.


**Advertencia: descripción gráfica de violencia. Tengan cuidado, corazones.**

* * *

><p>Esta noche Londres está negro y azul y velado de niebla, y a Molly le encanta.<p>

Lleva puestos su zapatos favoritos, unos botines de piel negra con unos tacones muy bajitos, que sin embargo hacen un sonido delicioso al caminar por las aceras. Tac. Tac. Tac. Normalmente Molly lleva zapatillas de deporte, Converse, zuecos Crocs cuando trabaja. Calzado silencioso que disfraza su presencia y la ayuda a pasar desapercibida, en la morgue y en las calles. Casi invisible. Eso está bien; es deliberado, aunque se guarda mucho de que se le note. En noches como esta, por el contrario, la complace que sus pasos suenen, esa cadencia tan lenta, tan ronca, tan ominosa. No es un sonido hecho para llamar miradas de admiración; es un sonido hecho para erizar nucas y encrespar pieles. Es un sonido que da miedo. Y Molly ríe para sí, saboreando ese hecho. Le encanta.

Camina sin prisa por las calles ahora vacías de Camden Town, las tiendas dormidas, el asfalto como una lengua negra. Flexiona suavemente los dedos, sintiendo el chirrido agradable del cuero de sus guantes, tararea una canción cualquiera, se yergue cuan alta es dentro de su chaqueta oscura. No es muy alta, de acuerdo, pero durante el día camina casi siempre encorvada, doblada sobre sí misma, ocupando el menor espacio posible, procurando desaparecer. Enseñándole a todo el mundo que es una ratita de morgue, asustadiza y tímida. Ahora, de noche, no tiene que engañar a nadie, y se despliega por las calles como un par de alas oscuras.

Pensar en la morgue hace que se le entibien las mejillas y sienta plenitud en el pecho, como la que sienten otras personas al pensar en aquellos a quienes aman. Ay, sus adorados muertos. Tan dulces, tan quietos, tan callados. Siempre dispuestos a escuchar. La certeza de la muerte, encuentra Molly, es uno de los mayores consuelos que existen. Da igual qué tan imbécil, desconsiderada, cruel pueda ser una persona: una vez muere, todo eso desaparece, dejando sólo un cuerpo, limpio y vacío de toda futilidad humana. Por eso Molly ama la muerte, ama los muertos: ama sus caras dormidas, su piel de porcelana gris, sus bocas calladas, su pelo opaco, su ausencia de quejas, de arrogancia, su profundo silencio. No hay nada más hermoso que la muerte, piensa Molly, y ese pensamiento la hace tan feliz que canturrea un poco más alto y baila brevemente sobre la acera, girando sobre sus botines y dejando que su pelo vuele como un halo en torno a su cabeza. "Oh, amarte fue como amar a los muertos…"

Ríe bajito, encantada con la noche, encantada con la muerte, y su mano derecha juguetea en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, lanzando miradas inquisitivas aquí y allá a la calle, al barrio de Camden, a toda la ciudad. "¿Qué tienes para mí esta noche? ¿Qué me vas a regalar? Vamos, dame lo que quiero. Sabes que lo quiero. Vamos."

Durante el día, Molly se mueve discreta entre los muertos, toda toques suaves y miradas reverentes, realizando su trabajo con puntadas impecables, danzando en silencio entre las cuatro paredes de la morgue. En noches como esta, por el contrario, todo Londres es la inmensa morgue de Molly, un oscuro dominio de muerte. La reina de los muertos, piensa, y vuelve a reír, dando un pequeño saltito. ¿Tal vez debería comprarse una tiara y usarla de vez en cuando? Eso sí que sería una delicia. Aunque no sabe qué tan fácil será quitarle las manchas de sangre a una tiara, por otra parte.

Sus compañeros y supervisores concurren en que Molly, la dulce y vergonzosa Molly Hooper, trabaja con los cadáveres con un respeto y una devoción ejemplares. Ninguno de ellos sabe, sin embargo, que muchas veces es esa misma Molly la que ha puesto esos cadáveres en la morgue.

Tac. Tac. Tac. Molly, cara de ángel y bisturí en el bolsillo, recorre las aceras de Londres, olisqueando en su aire húmedo el rastro de aquello que tanto ansía. No siente prisa, no siente rabia, pues sabe que todo llegará: su yo nocturno es igual de paciente que el diurno. Si hay algo que nunca falta, se dice, es la muerte. Si hay algo que nunca escasea, son los muertos. Asegurarse de ello es su trabajo. Al menos en noches como esta.

Un sonido quiebra la respiración dormida de Camden, y Molly ralentiza sus pasos hasta detenerse en el parche de oscuridad que queda entre dos farolas, cerca de unos contenedores de basura. Escucha, la mano de nuevo en el bolsillo. Alguien camina. Alguien viene. Molly lo saborea, lo anticipa antes de verlo aparecer: la sangre bombeando, la carne caliente, la piel elástica de un muchacho de no más de veinte años que atraviesa la calle oscura, probablemente volviendo a casa, con las manos en los bolsillos y un gorro de lana, el aliento condensándosele en velos de vapor. Vivo. Vivo. Pero no para siempre, se dice Molly, empezando a caminar de nuevo, esta vez cambiando la manera de apoyar su peso en los botines para que no taconeen. En silencio. Callada como la muerte. "Bueno, **soy** la muerte" se dice Molly, y se recoge el pelo con una goma antes de subirse la capucha. Avanza de puntillas por la franja de oscuridad que se pega a los muros de las casas, una bailarina de ballet con un bisturí en la mano. Sólo deja que sus pasos vuelvan a sonar cuando ya está pegada a la espalda del muchacho, y oh, su linda carita asustada se vuelve a ella de golpe, y eso le encanta.

La primera salpicadura de sangre da en su pómulo derecho. Molly sonríe.

* * *

><p>Mañana temprano, vuelta al trabajo en Saint Barts; Sherlock está en el edificio. Anda haciendo enfadar a todo el mundo y buscando cadáveres con miembros amputados, para cotejar las marcas que dejan diferentes armas cortantes. Molly se finge turbada, y pregunta si las amputaciones han de ser post o perimortem. Sherlock vacila sólo durante una fracción de segundo; luego vuelve a ser el frío imbécil de siempre.<p>

-Ambas, si fuera posible -y Molly piensa en el chico de anoche, al que unos barrenderos encontraron en un contenedor cerca de Mornington Crescent, y que ha llegado a la morgue esta mañana con las dos manos cortadas metidas en un tajo en el estómago, como flores saliendo de una maceta. Molly está especialmente orgullosa del detalle.

-Creo que tenemos alguno…

-Estupendo, gracias, estaré arriba. Un café también sería fantástico. Ya sabes cómo lo tomo -y Sherlock Holmes abandona la sala con un revoleo de su gabardina, todo rizos oscuros y pómulos altos y talento deductivo. La sonrisa de Molly se convierte en una mueca en cuanto el detective gira la espalda, mientras sus dedos (los mismos dedos con que ayer se pintó los labios con la sangre del chico de Camden) acarician con aire ausente una de las sierras para huesos de su bandeja de autopsias.

-Menos mal que eres guapo -murmura, y vuelve al trabajo, y a los muertos. A **sus** muertos.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias a todo el mundo por leer hasta aquí! Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta versión oscura de Molly tanto como yo. Creo que estaremos de acuerdo en que se merece más cariño y protagonismo (<strong>**y cadáveres XD)****. Sólo tengo tres cosas que anotar:**

**-1: El título (y de hecho la inspiración para este fic al completo) viene de "Miss Murder," canción de A.F.I.**

**-2: La canción que canta Molly es una versión traducida del coro de "Black no. 1", de Type O Negative.**

**-3: Molly Hooper es mi novia. Fin del asunto. Los demás pretendientes pueden irse a su casa. Hale. Chau.**

**Nos vemos pronto, y recuerden que los comentarios son amor X3**


End file.
